


There's A New Enemy in Town

by Zexra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Multi, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zexra/pseuds/Zexra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy Samuel feels the Nematon awaken,<br/>and decides to head for Beacon Hills.<br/>Knowing he can gain power from it,<br/>and maybe the ability to walk in the sun light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A New Enemy in Town

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this AU of Season three part 2,  
> Let me know and i will continue to post more of the story.  
> I wasn't sure if anyone would like this, so i'm leaving it up to my readers  
> to tell me if they would like more. :] Thank you for your time.

Part 1 of, 'There's a New Enemy in Town.'

Chapter - 'Holy Sacrifice'

 

[Introduction]:

     There was a new enemy heading for Beacon Hills, a being they have not yet encountered. His name was Samuel. He had silky jet black hair that was finitely straight, and it was styled in all different lengths. He wore tight black girl jeans, usually accompanied by a hoodie of some sort. He had small and sleek Vans on, stretched lobes, and the tips of his ears were pointed. His eyes would change color, from the whites to his iris, ultimately depending on his mood or state of being; having a wider range of colors than the wolves. And there was something else; he had wings. They looked more like 'demonic' wings from what people would say, although he hated any comparison with those things. He had an extra skin layer for the concealment of his wings, whenever he had them folded in, they would slide under the extra skin and you couldn't see anything from them. Except for the shape of them that extended outward making them look like a bizarre defect or enlargement of the bones in his back, which is why he always wore a thick jacket. His fangs, that were extendable, weren't just his canines, but those were the longest, his incisors and premolars also extended and were very sharp. His bottom canines slightly extended, but nothing like the others.

     He felt the Nematon's awakening just two weeks earlier, and knew that this surge of energy, was something he had to get his hands on. He had heard of ancient druid tree's that were worshiped and their powers harnessed, but he thought all of them had been burned down by hunters. He didn't own a car, so his travels took him about two weeks, stopping in small towns a long the way and killing quite a few people. He either ran, his running was much faster than that of werewolves, or he used his wings to fly. He preferred not to as if he was seen, he would be hunted and he wanted to wait for any drama until he at least reached Beacon Hills. When he did finally make it two town, the sun was going to rise soon after, so he stayed in the woods to camp until the sunlight seceded again. He had heard lore that if his kind found a tree like the Nematon that could absorb some of its power and with a certain ritual, use it to walk in the sunlight. The ritual was simple enough, all he had to do was draw a few symbols and say a sort of prayer asking it for the power, and to escape the sunlight he had to give it sacrificial blood, from someone religious.

  He stalked the night as undetected as possible, and then he found her, the person he needed to walk among the living, normal and even more unnoticed. She was a dirty blonde, standing alone in Beacon Hills Cemetery, saying a prayer over a loved one. He walked up to her so quietly she didn't hear him come until he spoke, making her jump back in surprise. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you." He told the young woman consolingly. "Oh, it's ok i just didn't hear you walk up. Can i help you?" "Uh yes, actually, i'm new in town and i'm kind of lost." He let out an embarrassed chuckle, while rubbing the back of his neck and looking down toward the ground. "Uh, where do you need to go?" "Can you just walk me too the main road, i'm horrible with directions. I would appreciate it so much! and i'm sorry to ask." He was putting on such an innocent and shy tone, trying to win her sympathy. She was hesitant, and wasn't sure if this was the safest thing to do, but didn't want to be rude. "Ok, its fine, uhm, just follow me." He nodded and smiled warmly at her. "thank you so much! I didn't catch your name?" "It's Michelle. And your name?" She held out a hand. "Samuel." He completed the hand gesture.

    They walked for only about 2 minutes until he saw they were about to leave the cemetery. "Would you like my jacket? You seem cold." She nodded sheepishly and he handed over the jacket. Leaving him with just his button up shirt on. Before they would be too noticeable, He ripped off his shirt and grabbed her. They took off flying toward the Nematon. It would take him about five minutes to get to. She was screaming frantically, kicking and punching every which way, until she noticed how high up from the ground they had gotten and didn't want to fall. "What are you?! Where are you taking me?!!" She was crying in full panic.Samuel only laughed, and told her, "You're going to help me. You should feel honored to be of such importance. Tell me, what faith is it you have?" "What?! I'm catholic and i hope you know God is on my side! You'll burn in hell for this you monster!" "Good, you Catholics' especially deserve such a fate. Burning and staking my kind for centuries."

      He ignored her pleads the rest of they way, and once he was slowly ascending over the stump of the Nematon that seemed to be sprouting with new life, he let her fall 50 or so feet on to it. There was a loud snap the cut off her high pitched screams. He landed down right beside her and started drawing the symbols he needed with her blood, proceeding to chant as well. "Las Teinya, Chorova Meinurr, Twu Eeka Caymada, Norkeitasticka." Repeating three times over. A Light flashed around him and he arched his back with his hands raised high, feeling the power rush through him. He laughed cynically, it was sharp and deep, then he fell over suddenly on his knees. It was done, and now he felt unstoppable, but he knew he wasn't invincible, but if any thing came close, it was definitely him right now. He searched the girls pockets and found some money in her wallet, he put that with his and decided to find a hotel for the night. He left the body there, mangled and broken to pieces. He licked some of her blood off his finger tips and be gagged from it. He only liked boys blood, and he never fed from woman because they tasted like dirt to him.


End file.
